Trying too Hard
by Legofodopip
Summary: Ronni is a 15 year old girl with a problem. She's the younger cousin of the Shepards', but she hates them. When she meets The Outsiders, what will happen? Review/Review!!
1. Running away from Home

Howdy All! Due to groundings, Very long ones, I haven't been able to update my fanfics. So, in light of recent events, I have decided to delete certain fanfics of mine, and add some new ones.  
  
I wanted to thank y'all for all of your reviews, and for placing me on your favorites! I hope that this will continue, and that I can return the favor often.  
  
I hope, to have an original book published soon. I have most of it finished, but, I do wish to inform you guys, that I am dedicating it to everyone on Fanfiction. And when it comes out, I hope you guys will enjoy it!  
  
Here's a new story, that I have delighted in writing. Mainly, it is dedicated to MissLkid, but also to the other regular reviewers! THANK-YOU!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~* Ronni's P.O.V. *~*~  
  
"NO I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!!!!" I screamed, as Tim Shepard pinned me against a wall. It wasn't that bad, considering the fact that he was my cousin, but still.  
  
He laughed in my face. "How do ya expect to live around here? Where ya gunna get the money, sweets?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and brought up my knee into his groin. Then, as he went down, I brought my knee up into his face, and then pushed him backwards. He cursed at me repeatedly, nothing I haven't heard before, but still.  
  
"Is this how you treat your cousin?" I asked.  
  
He groaned softly, which could have been an involuntary groan, or an answer to my problems. "If you wish to continue our conversation, call me." I walked off, after I had spit on him.  
  
I knew exactly where to go. I could hide somewhere around here. Maybe disguise myself. Go incognito. Yeah, maybe this would be the answer to my problems.  
  
I walked down to the nearby bar, and ordered a beer. "How old are you, toots?" The bartender inquired.  
  
I glared at him. "Old enough to punch your nose in, If I don't get that alcohol soon."  
  
He laughed. "Tough girl, eh? We'll see about that." He handed me that glass, which I gladly took, and then walked off.  
  
Later on, after I had my fun at the bar, several guys walked up to me. They didn't look like Greasers, but they weren't Socs. Maybe Middies. I'm not sure.  
  
"How ya been, sweet stuff." One inquired, after dragging a hand through his hair.  
  
I glared, but continued to walk, hoping that they'd leave me alone. Unfortunately, they didn't like that idea, and one of them grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me to the ground, where they had a guy sit on my stomach, and press his knees into my arms.  
  
"He asked you a question. I expect an answer from you. You dirty little piece of -------" One of the guys started.  
  
"I refuse to answer jerks who call me 'sweet stuff'. That's what my name is for. Now, what do you want from me, besides a conversation." I replied.  
  
He laughed. "We want a lot more than you can give. But we'll settle for a couple of things."  
  
Then, my life seemed to be about over. They slowly began to cut away my hair, which I had loved. It was the only thing about me that I really liked. It had been so long and smooth. Now, it was long in the front, and short in the back. I looked pitiful.  
  
Finally being satisfied with their work, they kicked me a couple times, and then left. The jerks left me to lie here. I had no hope for the future. I didn't want to know the future. I wanted to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, He's comin' around! Y'all come and see! He's wakin' up." A funny voice above my head cried out.  
  
I moaned, as I opened my eyes. I was in someone's living room, and I was surrounded by guys. Not bad looking guys, but still, I'd rather have seen someone I knew.  
  
"How are you feeling?" One of the guys asked. He was tall, and older than the rest of the guys. He had short hair, and he didn't much look like a Greaser at all.  
  
"Um, Fine, I guess." I said kind of slowly, as I tried to get away from him.  
  
"Hey Darry! He's afraid of you." Another guy laughed. He had on a mickey mouse shirt, and his side burns were cool looking.  
  
"I ain't afraid of no one. Just kinda curious as to who y'all are, and where I am." I retorted. But then I gasped. My hair. My hair was gone, and that's why they kept calling me he. And, I was talking really bad again. Great, now I had to talk like this all over again.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't hurt ya!" One of the guys smiled, and sat down beside me on the couch. "I'm Sodapop. Nice to meet ya.Hey! What's your name?"  
  
I grinned. Maybe, I could stay in their group. Wait, maybe they wouldn't let a girl go around with them. Veronica Beatrix Shepard. Great, telling them my name was going to be fun. "Nice to meet you, Soda! I'm Ronni." I tried to make my voice sound tougher, so I could keep mascarading as a guy.  
  
One by one, They introduced themselves. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy were all the Curtis brothers. Then, Steve Randle. Two- Bit Mathews, Johnny Cade, and Dallas Winston.  
  
"So, How'd you end up in the lot? You were bleeding pretty badly, so We brought you here. But why where you in the lot." Darry asked.  
  
"I was jumped." I immediately answered.  
  
"By who?" Soda asked, as he decided to hug me.  
  
I widened my eyes, and wrenched myself from his grasp. "I can't remember." I croaked.  
  
Soda looked kind of hurt, so I went back and sat down by him again. He smiled at me, and I guess he understood something.  
  
"I wish you could have remembered. 'Cause we'd make them pay. They'd pay BIG time." Steve sighed.  
  
Dallas was just staring at me. I wondered what he was thinking, but though better than to ask. "Hey Ronni? Do you have relatives or something?" He finally asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I do."  
  
He nodded. "I thought as much. Who are they?"  
  
I clenched my teeth. "None of your dang business."  
  
Two-Bit laughed. "Why not just say the word the right way?"  
  
I shrugged. " 'Cause I'm not supposed to swear." I blushed slightly, and then looked around the room, trying to keep myself from tears as they laughed at me.  
  
"Aww! It's ok." Ponyboy came and sat by me. "We ain't supposed to anyways."  
  
I glared. "We can do whatever the hell we please! So you can just shut your trap Ponyboy Curtis! You hear me?"  
  
He looked taken aback. Probably 'cause I knew his name, but probably 'cause I swore.  
  
I grinned with satisfaction, "Dallas, My cousins are from the Shepard Gang."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Ronni?"  
  
I looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah Dallas?"  
  
"You ain't a guy are ya?" He asked.  
  
"Hell no." I replied.  
  
Everyone sighed with relief. "That's why you ain't supposed to swear." Ponyboy commented.  
  
I nodded slightly. Dallas looked at me again. "You a runaway?"  
  
I glared. "Are the answers to the universe written on my face too?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Nope. If they were, I'd sell them and get a ton of money."  
  
"They'd be my secrets. You'd have to give me the money." I retorted.  
  
He laughed. "Well, If I'm the only one that sees them, how could you get the money?"  
  
I grinned. "Good point. I'd give you 25% of the profit."  
  
He shook his head. "Nope. 26%. And not a penny less."  
  
I started laughing. Everyone just stared at me. Then, when they finally understood our conversation, they joined in too.  
  
Soda came and sat down beside me again. "What happened to your hair?"  
  
I looked him in the eye. "They took it all off."  
  
He nodded, and then went to hug me again. I had had enough of the hugging thing. I punched him flat in the jaw. Ponyboy glared at me, and Steve didn't laugh. No one did.  
  
"I'd rather not be hugged. Wasn't as a child, and I don't want to be now. So lay off, ok?" I growled.  
  
Soda nodded gingerly, and placed a hand on his jaw. "For a girl, you pack a nice punch."  
  
I raised my chin. "Any girl could do that. But I doubt any Soc could beat up Tim Shepard or Dallas Winston, and I've already kicked Tim's butt. Thanks for the compliment though."  
  
Soda laughed slightly. "Ya wanna stay here? You can sleep in my old bedroom for a while."  
  
I grinned. "Is that okay with Darry? What about Ponyboy? Any objections?"  
  
Everyone else began to talk, but Johnny. Johnny just stared at me. And then I saw a kind of smile creep along his lips.  
  
Darry came over to me, and held out his hand. "My home is your home, sweet heart. I'd be honored if you'd stay."  
  
I smiled. "Really?"  
  
He nodded his head. "Really. Now, is there anything you need from home? We can all go over there, and help you get your stuff."  
  
I smiled slightly. "All I need, is my.Oh, Yeah. I do need to grab a few things. But, I can handle myself. I don't need protection from my cousins. I need ear plugs to keep their incessant screeching out of my head."  
  
Ponyboy smiled slightly. "You sure? I'd go with ya. Any of us would."  
  
I grinned. "If you wanna come. I ain't gunna stop ya!"  
  
Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-Bit, and I all started towards my cousins' house. I was after one thing really. But as long as I was here, I might as well take everything I want.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
We arrived at my cousins' house soon enough. Maybe too soon. I had grown to like the conversation going on.  
  
Two-Bit was comically telling me everything that had happened in his life so far, Ponyboy was adding some comments, but Johnny, Johnny walked with us, one thumb hooked in his pocket, the other hand free so he could smoke.  
  
I don't know. Maybe I'm losing it. But there was something about him that took away my breath, made my heart skip a beat.  
  
I continued on my way, and snuck through a window in the back. "You guys want to come in? I cleaned it up before I left."  
  
Two-Bit laughed, Ponyboy looked around somewhat nervously, but Johnny just looked at me. "Sure baby, I'll come in." Was Two-Bit's reply.  
  
I nodded, and held my hand out for him to grab so I could pull him in. He laughed slightly, and flipped himself through the window, instead of using my outstretched hand. I sighed, and looked around the room.  
  
Not much to any of my things. I'm somewhat surprised that I had as much as I did. Except, that I had money. I did, I just spent it on something important. More important than anything else that belonged to me.  
  
I grabbed a backpack, and began randomly stuffing things into it. Pictures, books, clothes, personal necessities. I grabbed my jean jacket, my leather jacket, and then a small jewelry box.  
  
"Boy howdy, I ain't itchin' to tell Tim and get my head busted in." Two-Bit mumbled.  
  
I smiled, and kissed his cheek. "That, was for luck. Now go tell him, so that Johnnycakes, Pony, and I can get out with everything I had to grab."  
  
Two-Bit shook his head, a grin plastered to his face. "You are some girl, Ronni, Some girl."  
  
I nodded. "I know. Now get going!"  
  
Two-Bit left, and the guys and I snuck out of the house as before. Unsuspected. Until, I fell. I would have been fine, except that I fell onto a stray beer bottle. It shattered on impact.  
  
Dang good timing too. Two-Bit rounded the corner, just as I fell. "Great! How'd ya do that, baby?" He rushed over, and knelt beside me.  
  
I took a huge breath, and stood up. Blood was all along my side, and it hurt like heck, but I was fine. I would be fine. "I'm fine. Really." I threw on my Leather jacket, and zipped it up. "It's just a little chilly out here."  
  
Two-Bit glared at me. "You really okay? Or do I have ta dag you to the doctors office?" As soon as he saw my face, he sighed. "What am I gunna do with you, Ronni?"  
  
I laughed. "I don't need anyone lookin' out for me. YOU ain't gunna do nothin' with me, so get THAT thought out of that big head of yours." I shook my head, collected my stuff, and then started walking back.  
  
Johnny shook his head slightly, but said nothing. Ponyboy glared at Two-Bit. "You gunna let her walk away? SHE'S HURT!!"  
  
Two-Bit grinned. "Since when would you care?"  
  
Ponyboy's ears turned red. "I don't care. But Soda sure does."  
  
"Soda's got Sandy. Remember that." Two-Bit chuckled.  
  
Pony clenched his teeth. "So, I care if she lives or not. Who wouldn't? Will ya help her or not?"  
  
Two-Bit smiled. "I was gunna help her anyways. You were stalling me, buddy boy."  
  
Pony grinned. "Lets go get her then."  
  
The two raced after me, but were surprised to see Johnny already there. Johnny had asked me to sit by him for a little while, and I was kinda happy he did. But, I had lost so much blood, that I had fallen asleep. And that's where Two-Bit and Ponyboy found me. My head rested against Johnny's shoulder, and Johnny just staring straight ahead, his face lacking expression.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Two-Bit asked Johnny.  
  
I woke up, and closed my eyes slightly, so I could see around me, without looking into the sun. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're right by Johnnycakes. Will ya stay still? You're gunna lose too much blood." Two-Bit snapped.  
  
I jumped, as I found that I had indeed rested my head on Johnny's shoulder. "AHHHHH!" I flipped forwards, and stood up, quivering all over.  
  
"For pete's sake, What are you doin'?" Dallas Winston's voice crept into my head.  
  
I growled, and raised my fists. "Doin' what I have the right to do. Whatcha wanna make of it?"  
  
Dally laughed, and tackled me, ignoring the blows from my fists. Then, with the help from the others, he tied me up carefully, and loaded me into Two-Bit's jeep.  
  
Then, When I thought I knew everything that was happening, I blacked out. I was lost in this huge world of black. Nothing was visible. And I kept crying out everyone's name. I needed someone. Anyone. 


	2. Several Stitches later

YAY!! You reviewed meh story. WOOT!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I don't own them. Only Ronni.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
^^ Ronni's P.O.V. ^^  
  
Dally prodded me. "Hey, You awake?"  
  
I let out an involuntary moan. "Now I am, you fruitcake."  
  
He laughed, and lifted me out of the car. "I'm gunna untie you, but you can't run away."  
  
I nodded. "Do you really think that I could run away?"  
  
He shrugged. "I guess not. But I'd rather not find out, sweets. Let's get you inside."  
  
I laughed slightly, my defenses back up. "Being nice now? That surprises me. Where the hell are we?"  
  
Dally rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm being nice. Shut up about it, before I poke your eyes out and make you eat them."  
  
I glared. "Whatever."  
  
He whacked me across the head. "I told ya to shut up, didn't I?"  
  
I yelped, and stumbled backwards into Johnny, who had the worst look on his face. "Erf. Sorry, Johnny. We were just playing around."  
  
Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Be more careful. And Dal, don't hit her."  
  
Dally grinned. "Why? You like her or something?"  
  
Johnny turned a dark shade of red. "Naw. It's just not right to hit a girl. Plus, she's hurt. So just, don't."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, and then nodded my thanks. "Thanks for standing up for me and all, but I really don't need help."  
  
He smiled weakly. "I know. But it's still not right."  
  
Dal roared with laughter. "You DO like her! Wait till the guys hear this!"  
  
We all got into the hospital. See, I have this phobia about needles and doctors, so Dal and Two-Bit had to drag me in there, and then hold me down. In about 20 minutes it was over, but my spirit was broken. If I could've, I would've curled up into a ball and cried. But I couldn't and I wouldn't.  
  
"You ok, baby?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Wanna see?" As we walked out, the medicine that they'd injected started taking affect. But for some odd reason, instead of calming me down, they hyped me up. I walked up to one of the trees, climbed to the top, and then flipped off it.  
  
Dallas cursed, and grabbed my arm. "Listen, I don't want to see you hurt yourself. Come on, you're going to the Curtis's house. Darry will make sure you don't hurt yourself. And just to make sure, Johnny's going to sleep on the couch."  
  
I groaned, as he pushed me into the car. I leaned my head against the window, and looked at the scenery. "Hey Dal?"  
  
"Yeah, Ronni?" He replied, slightly annoyed.  
  
I sighed, and looked up at him. "Do you know anyone around here that does haircuts cheap?"  
  
He laughed, and then shrugged. "Besides jail, I'm not sure, kid."  
  
Ponyboy smiled reassuringly at me. "Darry can cut hair. He can probably do yours if ya want."  
  
I nodded, and smiled slightly. "Thanks. And I'll definetaly take him up on the that."  
  
Pony grinned. "I'll tell him."  
  
The rest of the car ride was pretty much a blur. I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, I was back in the Curtis's house in Soda's old room.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Soda shouted at me.  
  
I glared. "Damn it, Soda. Don't scream. I ain't awake yet."  
  
Soda laughed. "You will be if Darry's gunna do your hair."  
  
I yelped, and jumped out of bed. "Leave Soda."  
  
Soda grinned. "Fine, Fine. I'm leaving."  
  
I shut the door, and began to strip, only to hear laughter from the top bunk. Letting out a scream, I flew under the covers, and waited for whoever was up there to come down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~ *~*~  
  
Sorry to those of you who REALLY wanted this chap. I tried to be faster. Road block. Ok, next chap should be bigger. 


End file.
